


Walk With Me?

by Trans_N_Pans



Series: Heartstrings [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burr will make future appearances, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's more of a happy ending for future Alex, Kinda, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Teen Romance, just not now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: "Yeah? What kinda things ya thinking of, darlin?" Thomas asked as he leaned into Alex. The shorter man chuckled and sighed."Just a guy I used to date back in foster care..we were in the same home together...real shit place, but I think we made it tolerable for each other.." Alex murmured as he dug into his memories…
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Series: Heartstrings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Walk With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I FORGOT THE SUMMARY IM SORRY
> 
> This was written for a contest on Amino, but it also gave me an excuse to write about Alex's past some more. This takes place right before he's sent to live with the Washington's
> 
> This also takes place after all conflicts of the au have resolved

Warm sunlight shined down through the trees, dancing across tanned skin. The sound of birds chirping filled his ears and idle background chatter was at a low, pleasant level. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you sit still for this long"

Alex looked up at the sound of his boyfriend. John was standing next him, a popsicle in hand. Thomas was approaching close behind, carrying two frozen treats.

"Mm, yeah. I like being out here this time of year. Brings back down good memories" Alex mused as he took his popsicle from Thomas, thanking him as his soulmates sat on either side of him.

"Yeah? What kinda things ya thinking of, darlin?" Thomas asked as he leaned into Alex. The shorter man chuckled and sighed.

"Just a guy I used to date back in foster care..we were in the same home together...real shit place, but I think we made it tolerable for each other.." Alex murmured as he dug into his memories…

* * *

Alexander had been from one miserable home to another throughout the last five years of his life. There hadn't been much to lighten his full grey world until he had been placed here...until he had met:

"Aaron" Alex whispered as he tip-toed into the older teen's room. At least at this home, they didn't hit them, just yelled if they were too loud. Alex could handle that, because he wasn't afraid to tell back.

Aaron, a quiet 16 year old boy, was the longest foster resident of this house. When Alex was placed in the home, they shared a room until the worker suggested that it was "inappropriate" for a boy and a "girl" to share a room. They obviously didn't know shit about Alex...Aaron understood him, though. It felt as if the older boy knew more than Alex knew about himself.

"Yes?" Aaron murmured. Alex always felt lucky to hear him speak. The guy was always so quiet.. sometimes he wouldn't speak for days or weeks on end, but he'd usually talk to Alex if they were alone.

"Jack and Becky are gone, let's go out before they get back" Alex grinned with a look of mischief in his eyes. The 15 year old hated rules and loved to twist and break them at every given moment. It made him feel free.

"..and where exactly do you plan on going?" Aaron had an eyebrow raised, but Alex swore he could see a smile twitch to the quiet boy's lips.

"I wanna go to the park. It's such a nice day out and I can't stand staring at my ceiling all summer long. If they're not here, who's gonna stop us?" Alex grinned, flopping onto Aaron's bed. The other teen, sitting at an old looking desk, didn't seem too fond of his neat bed becoming disheveled...but, he didn't comment on it as he sighed.

"We don't have a key to lock the doors back. They'll know someone left." Aaron reasoned, but Alexander didn't care, grin widening.

"So we go out the window. C'mon Aaron, it'll be fun. Take a walk with me, let your hair down- Metaphorically speaking" Alex grinned, running his hand through his own hair. It took everything in him not to cringe at it's length. None of his foster parents would let him cut it, though. If he wasn't worried about his head getting shaved eventually for it, Alex probably would have tried to cut it himself.

"I…" Aaron paused, likely looking for another reason to obey the rules of their unofficial prison, but ran a hand down his face. "Okay, sure. Let's go, but we can't waste all day. Eventually they'll notice we're gone"

Alex grinned as he hopped off the bed, practically vibrating with excitement. He hadn't actually expected his friend to agree to anything! 

"Totally! C'mon, c'mon!" Alex was already prying Aaron's window open, ignoring said teen's words of wait. Aaron was pulling on beat up sneakers as Alexander was climbing out the window. 

The house was only one story, so the drop to the ground was next to nothing. Alex was bouncing on his heels as he waited for Aaron to follow suit, grabbing his hand immediately after.

"C'mon already! No time to waste!" Alex stayed as he pulled Aaron along behind him.

* * *

Anyone who never met Alexander in this moment would probably think he was high or crazy, maybe both. He was laughing loudly and with abandon as he ran across the park with Aaron hot on his heels. The warm sun on his skin made Alex grin, spinning in it before he flopped down into the soft grass. He loved warm weather like this...it reminded him of his mother, the sun in Puerto Rico that felt like a ghost by now.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that.." Aaron murmured as he sat next to the other teen. Alex rolled over to look at him and hummed, a ghost of a smile left on his lips.

"I like the warmth..the sun I mean. It reminds me of my mom… what I can remember of her. It's been 5 years since she died, but I can barely remember her face." Alexander paused and rolled to his back, staring up at the clear blue skies. He raised his hand in the sunlight and smiled

"But when I feel the warmth from the sun..I can remember her hugs..her smile.. everything was warm about her. I like it, so I don't forget her…" he continued, frowning as his sleeve started to slip down. He pulled his arm back, propping his head up with them instead.

For a minute, the two teens sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence, something they had together often. Alex was the only one that didn't try to make Aaron talk when he didn't want to...and Aaron didn't treat him like a girl. They had a safe place with each other.

"Hey.." Alex murmured as he slid his hand over, laying it on Aaron's. Aaron didn't say anything, just sitting there with him. After a few minutes, Alex sighed and sat up.

"Walk with me for a while?" He asked, smiling at Aaron.

* * *

Went by and they had a routine. Alex and Aaron would sneak out at any given time of day when they were left alone. It made Alex giddy, breaking rules with Aaron.. spending time with him. The younger teen always harbored a crush on him, but never made advances on his friend. 

The last thing Alex wanted was to ruin the only good thing he had in this hell hole of a home.

Things felt different as of recently..each time they took their walks, it was as if something was growing between them..like they were dancing around the same thought. 

The lingering touching of their hands turned into holding, heated cheeks and shy smiles followed shortly after. It was nice..a sweet teenage romance that Alex always heard girls talking about.

As they strolled through the park today, however, there was an air of sadness hanging over them. Alexander's hand was gripping Aaron's like a lifeline. The sun didn't feel warm anymore. It burned and dug into him like needles.

"I told you they'd get rid of me...I'm not gonna comply and they don't like that…" Alex muttered as they walked to their favorite tree to sit under.

"It'll be okay.." Aaron murmured comfortingly as they sat, Alex curled into his side. Part of Alex blamed Aaron for not standing up to their foster parents..for being so complicit and un-opinionated in their treatment...but the other half knew it wasn't Aaron's fault. It was bound to happen. Alex couldn't stay in a home for more than a few months. If he hadn't been told that he was being taken by his worker again, the younger teen had planned to run away with Aaron..

"I know.." Alex said softly, glancing up at Aaron. "... maybe we can find each other again after we're 18…?"

Aaron was quiet and just leaned down to press a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. They didn't need to speak to know what the other was saying. Alex knew that Aaron didn't think that would happen, but they could be hopeful.

"I'll miss you...I'm glad we met. Don't let them get to you, okay? If you stay there, just remember that I care about you and I know you can make it out" Alex sighed, pressing a kiss to his- albeit short-lived- boyfriend's cheek. The younger of the two sat there silently before he thought about something.

"Here" Alex started, reaching into his boot. He pulled out a pocket knife that he had "borrowed" from his foster father. Aaron's eyes widened and Alex hushed him, grinning.

"Don't. I'll get rid of it, I promise. Just watch" the boy scooted over to the tree, flipping the blade out. Carefully he carved out a cheesy heart with their initials inside. What could he say, Alex enjoyed his summer romance and wanted to make it official like a movie would. 

"There..so you don't forget our walks if you come back without me" Alexander smiled softly, leaving the knife by the tree as he leaned against Aaron again.

They sat there for hours, uncaring about curfew. This would be the last time they would have this moment...but Alex would never forget it.

* * *

"We snuck out so many times before I got moved again...I even carved our names into the tree we would sit under. We weren't soulmates or whatever...but.." Alex trailed off as he leaned into John's shoulder, finishing his popsicle. 

"You don't have to be soulmates to love someone, Lexi..we should come to the park more often. Maybe we can try to find that park sometime, if you'd like that?" John murmured, playing with Alex's hair.

"Mm, yeah. Shouldn't be too hard…" Thomas agreed. Alex smiled softly to himself. He loved his soulmates, but he still enjoyed thinking about the first love that he lost..

Maybe someday he could take a walk with Aaron again.


End file.
